


A Killers, Doll.

by vendeldy



Category: Humantale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), humanfell
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeldy/pseuds/vendeldy





	A Killers, Doll.

The world was never nice, the worlds was never kind but that's okay. Everyone needs a little blood on their name.

The once proud land of the free was a dry desert, torn by war and destruction. It all started with the south not wanting to give up slaves but the north would not hear it and so the agreement was written. All man was free as long as they could keep themselves free. Children were off limits until 6 months after their 18th birthday after that, all fair game. So parents taught their children to fight, hide, and gather. Everything they would need. And this how things were, until a boy named Lazarus found a cave full of gold. And so he promised every young adult could be safe with him, but only if they did what he said. Lazarus had in 3 short years become the king of our world. As long as you paid your debts you lived to fight for another day, that is unless you worked for Lazarus.

You were his dog. You did everything he said and you never had to be afraid. Unless you don't like the sight of blood. The king sat on a throne of blood. The king had a lot of people who have pissed him off before he found power, then there are those that piss him of on the daily, and last, there are those that don't pay what they owe. If you owe Lazarus, you never miss a payment without a good reason and a willingness to pay the price. That is the world we live in. no one was clean, no one was without blood on their name.

"Jess, it's time to go stop writing in that silly book of yours before he sees" cam a rough voice wiping me out of my thoughts and shoving my diary and lead into my pouch and grabbing my gun to sit like I had been holding it the whole time. 

"Jess you have to be more careful with that bad habit of yours, you know what happens to those who are taught. Lee's not always going to be able to cover for you" came to a much softer voice 

"Don't be silly Mazy, even with that they wouldn't touch Lazarus's Doll, she's too good with a gun." I cringed at the nickname, But Lee had a point, I was untouchable through connection and skill. I was a Doll Bathed in blood.

"Shut up" I sighed leaning my head against the cold metal of my longtime friend. "I got a lucky star, that’s all"

"Whatever you say Jess" Lee Shrugged and pulled up his hat, now let's go back before the Cap things we've gone rogue." Lee took his gun from where it leaned and started walking in the direction we came from.

"Yeah yeah, I swear you're more eager the Nickolas" Mazy teased, falling into step. myself not far behind.

"Its because I'm Asian," Lee said without looking back at her as she let out a snort.

"Aren't we supposed to be making the racist remarks?" I joked back as I adjusted my grip on my gun.

"Yes, but seeing as your black and Mazy is gods know what, I will have to do" Lee gave a stretch.

"your logic makes no sense" Mazy pouted but just shrugged, this guy, how he lived to avoid out of slavery was beyond you. Then again he was deadly with a handgun and sharp metal.

"He's Asian he doesn't need to make sense when he can just kill you," I said as I caught up to the man's much longer stride.

"See Jess is getting it, only took you what 5 years? 6? when was it again you stopped trying to straight out shoot me?"Lee asked giving me a playful nug with his shoulder.

"IT was only 3 years, stop making me sound so old." I playfully punched him in the arm "Plus I'm only older then you by a year so if I'm old your not to far behind"

"ow suck violence, such words years of innocence being bullied by you are coming back to me" He laughed as I gave him another much harder punch.

Mazy chose this moment to jump in throwing her arms over our shoulders "No fair how dear you two have human bonding time without me" Mazy's soaked her voice in fake sorrow. "I feel so left out"

"Mazy if you call this bonding, then you need to stop taking so many jobs from Lazarus, this is abuse" Lee joked throwing an arm over the girl smiling. I smile folded my arms and pulled away to grab "my" horses Raines.

"Enough you two let's go before we are caught slouching around, we got to report and get this job done so I can get back to my usual debt collecting jobs" I shoved my boot into the stirrup and pulled myself in the style with practiced ease.

"Show off, fine fine ya loner, but when you find yourself in need of good company ya got me and mazy waiting for ya at the tavern playing cards." Lee smiled as he coined me climbing into the saddle of his much older Paint, the house always looked too happy when Lee was riding her.

"You mean getting you but beat in cards, "Mazy all but jumped into the saddle of her house making is having to move around still not used to mazy's abundance in energy. Guess it was still to knew.

She gave a moke laugh, " show off, whatever." and with that, we headed back Lee in the lead Mazy following and me, I preferred the rear. Easier to watch from here.

It doesn't take 2 brain cells to see those two had the hots for each other, it always made it easier to be open around them. They made it so clear they loved each other it was a good change of pace. So accepting, not expectations (made you question if they have really been fighting since they were barely out of childhood). They had it easy, they had grown up in a reading tribe were fighting was drilled into them. After they turn 18 they were sent to Lazarus, for work and protection, as the tribe way of showing peace with the King. Yep, no "real" tragic background for those two, killing was just what happened nowadays but with a world with a population of over 16 trillion and on 60% in slavery, death was kind of expected. the world killed or be killed. But those two were so "protected" so innocent to the hardship of starvation and fear of captivity they were full of so much life. and seeing them come together, made you wonder what kind of family would they have. would they go back to their Tribe? Would they have kids? Who will propose first?

I let out a sigh and let my eyes leave the happy couple and son the landscape. Nothing, except 'home' in the distance. That and a random bird, it was circling over a patch of trees. My guess was a dead rabbit or something I spotted for food. Nature at its rawest form. Turning back to the front of my hours I gave a huff and pushed my heel into the horse's side to get him to go a little faster to keep up with the more energized people of the group. Small moments like this made me not hate my life as much but then again we were all going to be burning in Hell. Might as well enjoy the fun while we could?

_______

"Hey doll, come here" I moved over to them without hinting I was listening in the whole time, Lazarus's clients never liked it when I did for some reason. 

I kept my hands leaned on my belt and walked over the Lazarus and leaned down so I was level with where he sat, "Please show these kind fellows out, they- " Lazarus pause only for a second then looked as if he found the right words to say "Need to see what we mean here" 

That alone made it very clear, and smooth like a well-oiled machine, three shots and they had been taken out of Lazarus's game. I put my gun back over my shoulder and glanced at Lazarus, he had a strange smile on his face, single gold tooth glinting in the light. "my King" I said simply more as a statement then as addressing him.

"That will be all Dollface, I'll call one of the youngins to come to clean up, your dismiss" Is said waving me away. I didn't need much more but I only made it four steps away before I hear him laugh and add "there is a spot of blood on your cheek, though you would like to know"

I didn't even-even wipe at my face" I know, I stated simply before waking the rest of the way out of the room. I didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling. What they say is true even if I don't like it, I am like a doll to him. Almost a puppet but to good go just be following his movements. I was a well-oiled doll that moved with ease and no resistance.

I began to make my way out of the place when something almost caught me off balance, that's what I get for being in my head. I only narrowly was able to catch myself without stumbling much.

"Wow, the doll isn't acting like its usual self, I wonder if something is wrong" cam a rough voice from beside me.

I only looked at the man then began to walk away, there were plenty of people that didn't like me, or my ability to have access to the king. I had what so many wanted. Freedom of the shackles of being held at arms length plus a miles length from the king. I could spit at the floor, they could have it. It was only a job, the price was simple. A promised place in Hell and the blood of debtors all over your name.

"what you're not going to say nothing, no smart command or even a violent glare?" the man mocked.  
I think I recognize the man he's been here for about a year now, a cocky jerk with a big frame. If my memory serves me right his name was Trevor. PArents were slaves he was traded to Lazarus for a debt the man owed and Tracer got a gun put into his hands and put to work guarding the outer wall. I looked him up and down and nearly huffed laughter. he was holding his gun wrong and the way he stood was cocky, left him wide open. OH, this boy was going to die hard if this place ever got attacked. probably couldn't even shoot a gun. 

I simply gave him a shrug and started to walk away, smoothly stepping about four paces to the right, as a chair was thrown my direction. It clattered against the floor then stopped not too far ahead. what can I say? You can't get everyone to like you. I simply looked at the man walked over to his chair stood it back up and walked away. Chairs were expensive and the pore guard who worked this hall after This jerk would be needed that chair. After all, it's Kill or be killed but when you work for Lazarus you behaved or you died. Most behaved after the first two months of death. The king will not have any trouble in his army. 

long live the king...I guess.

Lazarus had to get the debts paid either his way or another way. But was usually his go-to answer after all he was a lazy sharped tooth, an asshole who always wore too much red.  
He sat high up on his throne, and behind him, his doll stood ready to add blood to the pile.


End file.
